Siren
by Zilla McCade
Summary: Raven is fed up with the royals so she sings her problems away, only she didn't realize anyone was watching. teen for mild language that I try to change in songs Songfic. I ship Raven Q. and Dexter C.
1. Chapter 1

**real and at the bottom. fun disclaimer at top. it will be told in third person or my point of view. also I changed some of what my family calls 'bad' words into 'nice' ones so sorry**

"It was just another school day at ever after high…" started the female narrator

"Hey I thought that it was my turn to narrate the alternate universe." shouted the male narrator at his female counterpart effectively stopping her statement therefore starting a huge argument of who should and will narrate this alternate universe, even the wonderlandians like maddy would get headaches from how high and shrilly their voices got.

"Would you two just be quiet and let the writer narrate it is my plot after all!" I yell at both of them.

"You do know that the original idea of ever after high and it's characters are not yours right?" the male narrator asked me paronalizigly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that unfortunately" I grumble "now I have two places for both of you at monster high while I narrate this story you both may not return only exception is during the occasional disclaimer, ok?" after their exceptions to this they were sent off to monster high. I feel bad for all those who are at monster high. Sort of. He. He.

Now where were they, oh yes it was just another day at ever after high, each fairytale character's children learning all about their respective fairytail, most enjoyed this process but, there were a select few who wished to change their destinies like Cerise hood, Cedar wood, and Madeline hatter, who's thankfully fast asleep. back to them later the one we're here to see is one of the few people still awake. Currently she was alone in the music room.

Raven normally a natural beauty with her long wavy ebony hair and vibrant purple eyes, was now a disheveled mess her hair is tangled and falling onto her face, her once vibrant and beautiful eyes are rimmed with red from crying. _Why? Why so cruel?_ she mentally asks the long past asleep royals. With a pitiful sniff she stands up tall and starts to sing **I love it** _by Icona pop_

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

At first she sings in a bare whisper that wouldn't have been heard if not for the magic of the room.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

Just a few lies later she's singing so loud that without the enchantments to keep the sound inside the music room the whole castle would be getting a late night wake up call that could be said to be better than apple's to non biased characters.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way

You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this witch

You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chick

By now she is completely ignorant to the rest of the world and completely absorbed into the song.

I love it!

I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way

You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this witch

You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chick

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care.

I love it.

By the time the song comes to a close raven's past melt down can only be found in the form of her peeing red eyes and her messy hair she now has a smile on her face hat can easily outshine the fairest of them all. after a quick dust off she twirls to face a small click of a camera door closing and the bright blue eyes of the youngest male charming, Dexter. nearly as soon as their eyes meet he's running away from the daughter of the evil queen and all feelings of joy soon escape raven's heart as she leans against the wall a tear leaking out of her eye.

merely a few seconds later madeline hatter shows yes maddy I'll answer your questions tomorrow but, go confort raven."hush now little bird in the name of my father…" she doesn't finish whatever her statement might have been because then he that opens and she shuts "TEA TIME!" and brings out her whole tea set making 'little bird' laugh even more when she offers her a color changing tea cup with tea, and who's raven to deny her one friends request

-line-

 **authors note**

 **for all who may have missed it here's the proper disclaimer**

 **I don't own any of these characters I only own my OC's and the twisted version of the plot**

 **the song is property of icona pop and the lyrics are from AZ lyrics**

 **-Zilla McCade**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning it was time to fulfill my promise to maddy and answer her questions joy

here she comes is she wearing glasses and holding a notebook?

"the cat goes diddle." replied maddy " now for my questions?" she clears her voice and ruffles through her notebook that has a ton of scribbles on it." hey these are not scribbles it's riddlish it's not supposed to be a written language!" she shouts "Now, are you a nargle?"

"No I'm a author, please, me a nargle, as if." honestly humph

"Do you own us and wonderland? she's staring at me again it's creepy how she know's where I am.

"No I do not" i reply apparently that's enough because, she does this weird skip hop run thing away from me. thank goodness I can stop my thoughts from her since I'm an author.

Now, that she's gone i may begin, it was just another morning at ever after high we'll go to the boys dorm room where dexter has just returned to his brothers snoring.

Dexter can be considered one of the smartest and most logical thinkers of ever after high. then why was he so confused how could a villain sing like a princess, no better.

he reaches into his nightstand drawer and pulls out a pair of headphones with the charming crest a gold crown on a silver shield backgrounded in royal blue a gift from his mother for his birthday when his father forgot, once again. plugs them into his camera lays on his bed and listens once again and scouls hoping to find one thing wrong but comes up with nothing, not even a small squeaky note.

Originally he had planned to find raven failing to sing and share it all around the school for some credentials with his fellow royals or keep it for blackmail material to stop her from doing any evil deeds, this wasn't good for a laugh or blackmail. She could go into show business if she wanted after high school if it weren't for her destiny. he continues to re watch it over and over until he passes out from sheer exhaustion.

The next morning he wakes up to find a flustered hopper croakington shaking him "What." dexter said blinking his eyes open with a yawn.

"Dude, get up we're going to be late for royal etiquette with the white queen it's already seven class starts in fifteen minutes!" that got dexter out of bed fast as he scrambled around trying to get ready for the day

five minutes before class dexter is ready for class unfortunately there isn't enough time to stop by the lunch room for a quick snack his stomach groans in great protest. and he's off barely making it before the bell. royal etiquette is a complete bore it's all about refinishing topics that most if not all royals have learned from the very time that they could understand them.

hero training isn't dexter's forte he has the brains not the brawn and has literally gotten the very worst grades possible. Unlike his brother, Daring, who aces all of his classes and can make any girl swoon, Dexter only is good in classes where there worksheets and homework anything hands on and he's out, and forget about the ladies the only time they talk to him is when they are trying to get on his brothers good side or are failing a class. how he wishes he was his brother.

Thankfully after his failed attempt to rescue his damsel the new student cupid was time for lunch his stomach was very happy. he sat with his fellow royal brother and his group of friends reading a book on the troll rights war, only looking up to see a group of girls running from where raven sat and he had the sudden urge to sit and give her some company, after all she will be his brothers step mother in law or something like that, fairytales can be so confusing. eh, he will just talk to her after lunch during their free period.

His attention is suddenly grabbed again by his possibly future sister in law apple's high pitched giggle over something ridiculous that daring must have said according to his smug smirk and how all attention is on Daring.

he turns his attention back to raven who's in the action of throwing away her remains of what the lunch ladies call lunch, before gathering up her items, and making way for the exit doors, dexter following soon after.

Dexter followed raven through the shadows to a secluded clearing in the forest. it was simple and rather dark as it was under a willow tree the only thing around was some vines growing atop of a cliff , some flowers, and three tree stubs that resembled two chairs on opposite sides of a small table. raven turned around to look at the person who she was well aware of following her and face change from one who knows all to shock before slight confusion. "What are you doing here?" she asked him sitting down on one of the stump chairs

"I came to ask about your music." dexter responded looking ready to run at the slightest sign of attack from raven.

Raven had gained a bored expression and gestured for him to sit down on the other stump chair that he did very hesitantly. "You're wondering why I was singing, am I right?" Raven asked

"Sort of, I wanted to know how you managed to sing so well?" he asked meekly almost expecting to be blasted with magic from the blushing raven.

"Well I just sing a lot it's a good stress reliever." said blushing raven replied

"Well you're really good." _dexter what are you doing?_ he mentally asked himself

"Thanks." mumbles a bright red raven

"I think that you should share it on the mirror net." _Idiot I'm so dead._

"Why not, but I'm not having the world critique me because of who my mother is so could we do this without people knowing who I am?" now it was raven asking herself what she was doing

"You could have an alternate identity or we could post it with just an audio recording?" she's not going to kill me yay.

"I sort of like the alternate identity one." responded raven allowing some of her 'evil queen' mask to fall.

"Ok, so to do that you have to have a new name and possibly a new look. So any requests on the name?" Now dexter was aware that raven was not going to kill him at the slightest thing he started to relax himself, just a little bit.

"Don't' know of any, but I would like it to be something to do with singing." Raven stated though it came out more like a question.

"How about nightingale you know like the bird, they are supposed to sing well?" he offers

"No, dosen't sound right and plus what would my new look be like?" Dexter see's she has a point.

"Alright how about Siren from the greek myths?"

"I like it they're supposed to be great singers and since they are usually related with the sea so if I were to have a new look we could base it off of that." Raven agreed

"Ok well then _Siren_ shall we post your singing on the mirrornet now?" dexter asked with a nervously and unintentional flirting with raven, who is completely naive of what he's doing considering the fact that no one would flirt with ' _the daughter of the evil queen.'_

"Er, actually I was thinking that maybe I could record a new one you know that doesn't have all the drama in it." said Raven sheepishly

"Ok, so how about we meet after classes in two days at the music hall?" asked dexter

"I'll be there on friday just please don't go telling the royals about this, K?"

"They won't know a thing from me." Dexter really wasnt planning on telling them anymore.

"See ya Charming." raven said as she dashed through the woods to reach her's and apples dorm room.

"See you Queen" dexter mumbled to the spot where she just was, before returning to his dorm as well.

-line-

 **Authors note**

 **how do people like this desperate Dexter and the masked Raven**

 **I love them both and ship them and just in case anyone's confused this is an au of legacy year**

 **Also just about every other chapter is going to have a song sometimes recorded maybe not**

 **also who caught the hp reference if so review it I love the smart madness and may base maddy on her**

 **See Ya- Zilla McCade**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed quickly for raven, she worked on all of her class work during free periods, but the rest of her time was spent on choosing a song and then later practicing it right before curfew and before classes. Now it was friday only ten minutes till the end of school dinner at ever after high where in the cafeteria sits the daughter of the mad hatter and the evil queen.

Madeline babbles on all about the latest gossip in wonderland occasionally slipping off into riddlish although Raven doesn't seem to be paying attention to her friend thoughts solely going over the lyrics to one of her favorite songs that she will sing later to a crowd of one(if dexter isn't pulling her strings like the royal she thinks he is).

And finally there's the bell. All the students make a dash to get to their next destination without getting caught out in the sea of students effectively creating the sea. most going to the gym, outside, or to their dorms. Only two are going to the music rooms since the choir practices are during free periods and extra help is only in the afternoons. Raven reaches the room with ease since all the students no matter who their parents are give her a very large personal space.

Raven was starting to get worried that dexter wouldn't show after five minutes and was about to leave when dexter runs in with a textbook on magically changing appearances, his camera, a sound recorder, and his laptop, panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late just had to grab a few things before heading here, didn't want people questioning it, you know?" he said after he catches his breath.

"Ok, so how's this going to work?" asks Raven

Dexter gulped nervously " Well I was thinking that we could mess around with your appearance and then record the song and post it.?" stated Dexter though it came out more like a question

"Let's get started." Raven said and dexter fumbled for his book

"So any particular things that you want to change for your double Identity?" stuttered dexter

"Yah, skin color, hairstyles ,and hair color, all should have to be some sea related color for the name Siren. Can we do that?" raven ended meekly

Looking down at his book and quickly flipping through the pages stopping a few times he finally responded "Looks like you can if you want."

"All right then lets try this out." said raven. Dexter passed her the book ,without touching her hand, and started trying out different skin colors, hair colors, and hairstyles most of which were just NASTY!

After about half an hour she and dexter had finally found a good combination of blues and decided that she needed a different outfit. _**(I'm to lazy to right this right now look at the cover picture. Raven used magic to change her appearances and transfigured her clothing)**_ Though she did keep her eye color and face shape. Dexter then took a few headshots to post when they shared her music.

Dexter messed with his sound recorder for a second and then gave it to raven telling her to press the red button on the top and wait for it to turn green. In response raven nods and goes to a soundproof booth losing the nerve to sing in front of someone. from dexter's view he sees raven singing with such emotion that it's odd not to hear her voice. It feels like seconds although it's really minutes when Raven comes back out and hands him back his devise and he listens to the new track through a pair of bulky blue and gold headphones.

There was a time

I used to look into my father's eyes.

In a happy home

I was a Queen, I had a golden throne.

But those days are gone,

Now the memory's on the wall.

I hear the songs

From the places where I was born.

Upon the hill across the blue lake,

That's where I had my first heartbreak.

I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!

There was a time

I met a guy of a different kind.

And we ruled the world,

I thought I'd never lose him out of sight.

We were so young, I think of him now and then.

I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.

Upon the hill across the blue lake,

That's where I had my first heartbreak.

I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child."

Yeah!

By the end of the song he looks up to see raven but she is nowhere to be found. he shrugs it off and works on getting the headshot linked to the music, creating a new anonymous account linked to his email, and posted it on Crown Tube and went back to his dorm telling himself that he'd find raven tomorrow.

 **-line-**

 **I don't own EAH if I did all episodes would he on dex and raven**

 **Song originally by Swedish House Mafia**

 **To all flamers I will leave your posts just to see if you get flamed by people who like this story (I find it hilarious)**

 **Dress up game used for cover can be found at or (I would love custom fan art if anyone can draw I stink at humans)**

 **Leave comments please**

 **Zilla McCade**


End file.
